The Graduate
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: Grace is graduating, so the 5-0 family has a surprise for her. Tumblr request.


Graduation day. Danny didn't know how he felt about it. On one hand he was beyond proud of his little monkey for graduating, but on the other he knew what it meant. Soon she would be going off to college and he knew that she wasn't going to stay on the island. Sure, they still had the summer to be together, but time flies by so fast that, before he knows it, it will be time for her to go away.

He tried putting those thoughts away as he was setting everything for the party he and Angelica were throwing for Grace. Everyone had been invited, from his 5-0 teammates to Kamekona and his cousin Flippa. After all, they saw her grow up and had become family to both of them, especially after everything they had been through.

Angelica was walking out to the backyard when she saw Danny standing near one of the many tables and looking out to the distance. She knew this was a bittersweet moment for him and she wasn't sure how to get him out of that. She decided that if there was one person who could do it was Steve.

Walking back inside, she found Steve in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on Grace's favorite salad. She told him was going on with Danny and asked him if there was anything he could do, since they've known each other for so long. Steve quickly said he knew what to do and left, leaving Angelica in the kitchen to finish what needed to be finish and to help everyone else.

Grace's graduation party was being held at Steve's place, since it had more space, and everyone had jumped in at the opportunity to help out with everything Danny and Angelica needed. Kono was distracting Grace by taking her shopping, Chin and Lou were in charge of drinks and ice, Kamekona and Flippa were bringing all kinds of shrimp, leaving Danny, Steve, Charlie and herself to set everything else in place as well as cook some burgers and other meat on the grill.

Angelica took a look through the window and saw Danny laughing with Steve and she knew he was out of the funk and ready to celebrate Grace's milestone. She took another look at Steve's backyard and saw just how beautiful it looked. Tiki torches everywhere, as well as fairy lights hanging from every possible nook and crane, the tables had little candle lamps lighting them up and there was enough room in the middle for them to dance and be silly.

The doorbell rang and Angelica went to get it. It was Lou and Chin with crates of beer for the adults and water and soft drinks for the kids. She directed them to the kitchen as she saw Steve and Danny walked over to Lou's truck to grab the rest of the crates. They weren't worried about how much they were going to drink that night. They were there to celebrate Grace and that's exactly what they were planning on doing.

Time went by and soon it would be time for Grace to arrive. Danny took a good look around, making sure that everything was in place and ready, going as far as checking the cake they had bought for Grace to make sure it was still intact. Sending a quick message to Kono, now was just a matter of waiting for them to get there.

It didn't take long for Grace to arrive at her uncle Steve's house. Kono had gotten a text message and told her that they had caught a case. She was dropping her off at Steve's because that's where Angelica and Charlie were. They had come for beers with Steve and Grace was guessing that Angelica had asked to wait there for her.

Grace was so lost in her thoughts that she completely missed the cars parked outside the house. Kono told her to go through the back gate and that Angelica was waiting there for her, so that's what Grace did. Grace opened the gate and walked along the house to the backyard, checking her social media while doing so. She almost dropped her phone when a wave of "Surprise!" and "Congrats!" hit her. She must've looked like a deer in headlights because she wasn't expecting that at all. She had talked to Danno about it and all she wanted was a quiet dinner with her family. Of course, for a split second, she had forgotten that they were all her family. They saw her and Charlie grow up, they were there for them when things got rough and when they needed them the most, hell, uncle Steve even has Danno's liver in him. How could she have forgot that they were her family just as much as Danno, Charlie and Angelica?

Grace was soon engulfed in hugs and kisses from everyone. Looking around, she saw her family and how the place had been decorated. She knew that it all had Angelica's touch, 'cause there is no way Danno could pull off something like that, even with Kono's help. It just wasn't his style.

She was lead to the food tables and, after thanking everyone for the surprise and for setting that up for her, she grabbed a plate being followed by everyone else. Conversations started flowing, along with laughter and a little light teasing of Danno about what he was going to do now that she was about to go to college.

After eating, there were toasts and little speeches, with everyone remembering the first time they met her and how they saw her evolution from that shy little girl to the beautiful young lady she was now. All the speeches had made Grace emotional, but the one that made her cry was Danno's. Not only had he made a beautiful speech, he also had made a slideshow that had been projected in a white bed sheet and that contain photos going as far back as of her ultrasound. She was sure she hadn't been the only one shedding a tear.

It was now time for her to give her own speech, so she walked up to the front. She started by thanking everyone for being there and for doing that for her. She then told them her side of the memories they had shared previously in their speeches, getting a few laughs along the way. She finished by thanking Danny, Charlie and Angelica for loving her and for always being there for her, even when it was hard and frustrating. Grace raised her glass, followed by everyone else, and toasted to her family, all of her family.

The rest of the night was spent talking, dancing and laughing. Grace was happy and part of her wished that that night never ended. She wished she could stay in that moment forever. But she also was anxious for what the future would bring. Going to college was a challenge, one that she was welcoming with both fear and excitement. But she knew that, no matter what that future brings, her family will always have her back. No matter what.


End file.
